The present invention generally relates to AZTSSe (Ag2ZnSn(S,Se)4) photovoltaic devices, and more specifically, to fluorinated tin oxide back contacts for AZTSSe photovoltaic devices.
Solar technology is a viable alternative to traditional energy sources. Energy produced by solar technology can generate a savings both in terms of costs and in its impact on the environment.
A photovoltaic device is a device that converts the energy of incident photons to electrical power. Typical photovoltaic devices include solar cells, which are configured to convert the energy in the electromagnetic radiation from the Sun to electric energy. Each photon has an energy given by the formula E=hv, in which the energy E is equal to the product of the Planck's constant h and the frequency v of the electromagnetic radiation associated with the photon.
Thin film photovoltaics have been the focus of current research. Thin film photovoltaic devices offer advantages over their traditional photovoltaic panel counterparts in terms of manufacturing costs, versatility, etc. There is an increased demand for novel chalcogenide materials for use as absorber layers in thin film solar cells.